Neurotic Me!
by lollipopdiaries
Summary: Klaus still can't believe that Caroline is his for all eternity. He drives himself and his siblings to the edge with his neurotic tendencies to ensure that Caroline never regrets her decision to be with him. The lengths he will go to is the basic plot of this story. Please read Seriously! (now completed) before you read this as this is intended to be part 2 of a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Story Summary

Klaus still can't believe that Caroline is his for all eternity. He drives himself and his siblings to the edge with his neurotic tendencies to ensure that Caroline never regrets her decision to be with him. The lengths he will go to is the basic plot of this story. _Please read Seriously! (now completed) before you read this as this is intended to be part 2 of a trilogy._

* * *

Chapter 1

_Snippet of the tail end of SERIOUSLY!_

_Caroline,_

_Would you please do me the honor of your company tonight. _

_Just walk thru the back door and into the gardens._

_I will be waiting for you, My Love._

_Niklaus_

It has been quite sometime when Caroline has last received a handwritten note from Klaus. And during all these times she had ended up falling more and more in love with him, she just didn't know it at the time. So here she was once again hoping for the best but expecting the worst. By the time she reached the gardens she felt like she was ready to collapse, then she saw him, her Klaus, dressed in white. Almost identical to the ball that had been in the Mikaelson Mansion it seemed so many years ago.

As Klaus saw her, he slowly approached her drinking in her beauty. He lifted her right hand to kiss it and led her toward the table.

_"Wow!_" was all Caroline could get out "what is all this" gesturing to the elaborate table set-up.

Klaus grabbed the champagne which he uncorked, smirking a little_ "this is our thing, do you remember?"_

Biting her lip, Caroline responded_ "Yes, it is. I'm actually surprised you remember things like that."_

Klaus poured the champagne in the glasses, lifted his and gestured for Caroline to lift hers _"Caroline, I remember every little thing about you. Every thing that happened in Mystic Falls. I will never forget the day I first laid eyes on you, I admit it wasn't the best of circumstances but I know by the time I saw you lying in your bed, slowly dying, I knew I had to save you even if you had chosen to die. I have lived a thousand years and I have learned to be alone. Even with my siblings with me, I have always felt like I was alone. That I did not deserve happiness, kindness, goodness…..love. Then you come along and I thought maybe, just maybe…..but you really wounded my heart. I knew you felt something for me, but you were afraid to admit it, I let it go, knowing you were not ready. That when I went back for your graduation. I told you that I would be your last love and I meant it. Just over a month ago, when I asked for your confession, you shocked me with what you said but I had already promised you that I would live you alone, never go back to Mystic Falls. But making love to you, I have never made more beautiful and meaningful love to anyone else. When you came to me the other day, I have never been more shaken than that moment I saw you in Rousseau's. You saying what you said, hearing you finally admit that you Love me, I just couldn't, wouldn't believe it to be true. I know I asked even begged for your love, but I never really thought, prepared for the day you would actually say the words to me and know that you mean them with everything in you. I was afraid that you would realize that I was not worthy of your love. That you would get tired of me. That you would leave me. And when that day comes, you would have left me in pieces, broken me in a way only you could. Only you could…..but, then you were relentless, persistent, unyielding. An I finally understood, what love was. It was absolute, unrestricted, total, unconditional. It was everything that was new to me, that only you could give to me"_ Klaus stood up and walk to Caroline slowly kneeling down and looking into the eyes of Caroline who had already been in tears since the beginning of Klaus speech. _"__**I love you Caroline, My One true Love for eternity. My Sweet Caroline. I will promise to show you how much I love you everyday. I will spend the rest of our eternal life together proving to you that I am worthy of your love."**_ Reaching inside his jacket pocket **_"Caroline, My one and only eternal love, will you be with me for all eternity?"_** Holding the box open and removing the ring from inside the box and lifting Caroline's ring finger.

Caroline who had been overwhelmed with emotion hugged Klaus, gave him a quick kiss then looked deeply into his eyes and said with her whole being "**_Always and Forever my Niklaus, My one true Love"._**

**THE END**

**of**

**SERIOUSLY!**

* * *

Elijah had been searching for his brother who has been suspiciously absent in several council meetings in New Orleans. For someone who had obsessed with becoming "King" for a long time, it was out of character for Klaus to digress in his duties. This was the part that after all he enjoyed the most, rendering judgment on supernatural creatures who disobey his law.

But then the three months that Caroline had been with them has had an enormous change in his brother. He was more considerate of his siblings, tolerant of the supernaturals in his realm, smiling and in Caroline's company occasionally giggling like a teenager. He looked the happiest he has been since when they were human. This was all because of Caroline, of course. He had always wanted all of his siblings to get along, act like a family, be a family, and not for the lack of trying that sometimes ended in mistaken alliances and judgments. If he had known all it took was for Caroline to be by the side of his brother, he would have made it happen three years ago. It was his mistake for staying away from Mystic Falls, only returning in times of dire need. Even his tentative alliance with Elena and the Salvatores had not given him an insight in the potential of Caroline. Sure he had seen her during the ball at the Mansion but he had been distracted again to really notice that Caroline was more than just a passing fancy, a pawn in a game his brother usually amused himself with. If he himself had not witness the sometimes over the top display of emotion of both Klaus and Caroline with one another, he would never have believed it himself. Niklaus was really in love and it was the kind of love that he believed with all his being was forever. Sure he had felt once or twice that he had the same kind of love with Tatia or Katerina. He could see that Niklaus was really a changed hybrid, so to speak. And Caroline was not only loved by his brother, he had also come to care for Caroline as a sister. And despite the protests of Bekah, he was sure that his sister felt the same way about Caroline. Bekah was happier and more settled, all she needed was a true friend.

Elijah was a little sad that Kol and Finn couldn't witness the change in their brother. Have not had to pleasure to interact with Nik now that he finally accepted that he deserved to be loved, for the first time he was the brother that Elijah always wished he had all throughout out the 1,000 years they spent together. Now that Niklaus had Caroline, his priorities had shifted. His world has now evolved, making Caroline the center of his universe.

So it was in the kitchen that Elijah finally found his brother, obsessing over a cookbook with the clutter of ingredients all around.

_"Lijah brother"_ Klaus called to his brother "_quick I need you help with this"_.

Elijah who approached his brother raised an eyebrow when his attention was directed to a page in the cookbook Klaus was referring to, he read, Chocolate Tart. His brother was in another neurotic mood to bake Caroline a cake. Yes a cake. Klaus and baking, two words Elijah had never thought he would use in a sentence to describe his brother. So that's why Bekah had informed him that once again she and Caroline where going shopping, Nik had probably forced Bekah to take Caroline shopping so he could surprise her again with his this newly discovered talent.

Elijah read the recipe in detail and the write-up that went with it.

_A surprisingly simple chocolate tart. Chocolate is packed with aphrodisiac goodies, including phenylethylamine - the "love chemical" - which releases dopamine in the pleasure centres of the brain and peaks during (whisper it) orgasm._

Really, an aphrodisiac cake! Even he was not that ignorant, but really his brother need not go to such lengths, it was pretty obvious that Caroline constantly wanted to jump his brothers bones and the added incentive of the "love chemical" happening tonight, he would definitely be seeking accommodations elsewhere tonight. Probably bring along his sister, as she would have plenty to say about the sex life of their brother after tonight.

_"Brother, make yourself useful. Get the mixing bowl. It has to be perfect. Only the best for My Caroline." _Klaus had stated.

Unwilling to be a party to Klaus perfecting his baking abilities, Elijah reminded Klaus of his other responsibilities in New Orleans, quickly recapping the important matters that had happened in the last few days. Displaying disinterest, Klaus impatiently told Elijah to take of what needs to be done. Elijah for his part took the opportunity to escape, after all Klaus had all but instructed him to tend the kingdom. So with his choices limited to kingdom ruling or baking assistant, he chose the former and made his exit.

* * *

By the time Caroline and Bekah had arrived back home, Klaus had disposed of all traces his baking and instead pretended to be peeved with Caroline, telling her a little dramatically that she seemed to enjoy the company of his sister than him and took the statement further by saying she was using him so that she could be friends with his sister,

Bekah's face all but said "as if" looking at her brother as if he was daft having been threatened last night by the same brother to get Caroline out of the house and take her shopping the whole day. Walking toward her room, Bekah though her brother was really going mad.

Caroline for her part was quick to assure Klaus that what he was thinking wasn't true at all. Immediately dropping all her shopping bags and hugging her Klaus. _"I missed you. You know I would have never gone shopping with Bekah, but she said you had insisted. You know much as I have learned to love Bekah and Elijah, I would rather spend every day with you, if I can. I love you, My Niklaus. Never forget that. Never doubt that" _and proceeded to envelope herself into the arms of her beloved Klaus _"what do you have planned for tonight? I can cook for you, I have learned a few new dishes or we can eat out?"_

Klaus held her hand, playing with her finger that contained the eternity ring _"I was thinking we could have a quick dinner outside then come back here. I made dessert" _

This caught Caroline by surprise, Klaus had never cooked or baked her anything previously. Relying on his compelled cook or his minions to provide human food. Klaus was trying to be casual about it but Caroline new it was a big deal for him. He probably obsessed with how to make the perfect dessert. She was starting to understand her Klaus better now and his desire to always please and surprise her.

_"Are you really hungry my love? We could just skip dinner, just watch a movie and have the dessert you made while doing that."_ Caroline had teased Klaus.

* * *

About two hours later Klaus and Caroline were watching the credits of Hunger Games and had decided to watch part two of the movie right after. Caroline had been obsessed with the movie and in true Klaus form, Klaus had sat through another viewing of the movie, never mind if it was the tenth time this month he had watched it. Anything for his Caroline. While Caroline changed the dvd, Klaus stood up to get the "dessert" he had earlier prepared. Coming back to the movie room a few minutes later with two glasses of blood, the ever present bottle of champagne and his Chocolate Tart which he positioned on the coffee table in front of them, he proceeded to hand Caroline her glass of blood then sliced a piece of the tart on a plate to share before seating back down beside Caroline.

Initially focused on the movie showing in the home movie theater, Klaus playfully distracted Caroline by handing her a forkful of his tart. Less than a second after Caroline had mouth the tart, she turned to Klaus with wide eyes and shrieked_ "you made this? Oh my God, my love. This is heavenly, I could die and go to heaven"_ grabbing the whole plate from Klaus and chugging the remainder of the slice into her mouth _"Oh my God My Love, you have outdone yourself. I Love You"_ the movie forgotten, she went on to straddled Klaus and passionately kissed him soliciting a moan from Klaus.

_"Love, is this is what a slice of tart does to you, I would gladly bake and cook for you every night" _the rest of what he wanted to say was lost as Caroline quickly undressed in front of him and went on to rid him of his shirt and almost violently demanding he strip for her immediately.

And so Klaus once again found himself quite a happy hybrid three hours later, totally exhausted but extremely sated. His Caroline would be the death of him. Carrying his Caroline bridal style to there bedroom, Klaus once again obsessed in his mind what he would do next for his Caroline.

* * *

Several days later, Caroline found herself being dragged by Elijah of all people to a place called "Aquarium of Americas" it was apparently a place to explore. Billed as the undersea world! A 400,000 gallon tank filled with the world's most diverse collection of sharks & Rays, an Amazon Rain Forest, a lively family of penguins and 60 other exhibits are sure to thrill!

Klaus had apparently had the place closed for the day so both of them could spend the day together. He had even dragged Elijah to escort her to the place. Klaus was seemingly to busy to do that chore himself. Elijah has ushered her all the way to the door before dramatically bowing and taking his leave.

Caroline ensued inside gasping at what she saw _"Oh my God!"_

_End of Chapter 1_

* * *

**_I hope you like it. I tried to create a clear contrast between part 1:Seriously! which has Caroline as the one running after Klaus (which in really a twist in story line, most of the fanfics has Klaus running after Caroline). Part 2:Neurotic Me! was really intended to show Klaus and his insecurities in his relationship with Caroline._**

**_I just finished the first Chapter. This story has two more Chapters to go. So I welcome suggestions and reactions, what would you guys want to see or do you have a funny situation you want me to include in this story. Remember this is suppose to be light and humorous not really heavy._**

**_This story has again side-tracked me from writing a new chapter for "Worlds Apart" as I had originally intended to. Well, maybe tomorrow, I promise…for all those who are following my other story._**

**_Also, I want to start to write other fanfics outside of TVD/TO. I do watch a variety of other shows but have never felt the need to really write a fanfic for the others. Maybe I need a bit of encouragement? I do watch NCIS: LA (I loved Deeks) and started to watch other shows._**

**_Watch out for Chapter 2 in 3 to 4 days….._**

**_Love and Hugs Around the World!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favored and read chapter 1 of this story. I hope it lived up to your expectations. So here I was again typing away to write chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any TVD / TO character. I only borrow those I like.**

**Hope you like it. Read On….**

* * *

A couple of days earlier Klaus had brought her to an underwater aquarium, of course he paid off whomever he had to so that night could exclusively belong to them. There they were all but literally under the sea walking hand in hand enjoying the sites together.

She had to admit, it was a totally different Klaus who had been with her the last almost four months. She woke up every morning sated after a long night of lovemaking with breakfast ready for her. Despite his apparent busy schedule as "King" of the supernatural world, he had always been home by 9 at the latest desperate for her company. If she didn't know any better, it was as if they were a regular couple, he the husband working hard to ensure their future and she the dutiful wife waiting for her husband to come home every night. And she really did consider this here home. Each day here, memories of happy times in Mystic Falls have been replaced by even happier memories in New Orleans. While she would always consider Mystic Falls her birthplace, she now had a new place she considered her home.

Each day she and Klaus continued to discover something new about each other. She couldn't help but look back to the day that she and Bonnie had done the spell, how that day had changed her life. But really, if she were honest with herself it was way before that, way before the romp in the woods and way back to the day of the ball at the Mikaelson Mansion.

Thinking about Klaus always brought a smile to her face. It was still hard for her to grasp sometimes that she, a baby vampire, who had never gone anywhere before had been the one to capture his heart, his heart that he never wanted to get back from her, hers to treasure forever. She was also a little distressed that Klaus still couldn't get over the feeling that she would leave one day, get tired of him. He still sometimes saw himself as someone not worth loving. A thousand years of feeling unloved has left Klaus vulnerable, so he kept trying to buy her love, beating himself up with new ways to impress her sometimes bizarrely. There was the jumping from the airplane, that special dinner in the midst of the sea creatures in the aquarium tank, he even had set-up a "karaoke" night just for her five nights ago. That was hilarious, just remembering Elijah attempting to do a moonwalk while singing to Michael Jacksons Thriller. Or Bekah's song and dance take on Spice Girls anthem "wannabe" and she had even tenderly embraced Klaus as he serenaded her with Coldplay's Fix You.

Tonight Klaus had told her that they were to have dinner at home without his siblings. He would be home by 8 and not to bother with preparing the dinner as the minions would take care of everything. All she had to do was relax the whole day and be dressed and presentable by 8. So her she was in the lounge waiting for her man like the dutiful girlfriend that she was. By the time she heard what sounded like a car and doors opening and closing she had been comfortably sitting in the chair by the fireplace, Klaus chair, and didn't bother to get up. She knew he would find her here. She frowned a little as she could clearly hear a second group of footsteps, Klaus was not alone.

"_Caroline love_" entering the room and smiling as he saw her _"there you are my love"_ and she was enveloped it the warmth of Klaus embrace._ "I actually have a surprise for you…..close your eyes, love"_

She looked at Klaus as if saying "what am I five!" then just did as he instructed. It took a few seconds for Klaus to take her shoulders from the back and gently guide her toward the foyer of the mansion _"you can open your eyes now"_.

Caroline proceeded to do as she was told and was shocked for a second before running toward a figure "_Mom!"_ who she embraced until she heard a wince _"sorry Mom, I just missed you so much"_ stepping a step back she looked at Klaus who had followed her then back at her mother_ "what are you doing here?"_

Liz who first looked at Klaus who subtly gave her a nod to go ahead then back to Caroline replied _"Klaus called me five days ago inviting me to come here for a visit. I admit I had said no at first and even gave him a few choice words but the next day Elijah visited me in person, we had a conversation and before he left he gave me a first class ticket to New Orleans. I figured I had to see for myself if what I heard was true. My daughter after all did even bother to call me about her life in New Orleans choosing to leave me a note four months ago and all but forgetting about me" _Liz scolded Caroline by the end.

At her mothers scolding, Caroline had looked guilty but happy _"I'm really sorry Mom. But I am glad you're here. How long can you stay?"_

_"I've wrapped up all pending cases in Mystic Falls for the time being and left my deputy in charge. So I have about a week tops unfortunately I can't stay any longer. Klaus said it was alright for me to stay here with you. Elijah mentioned that he and Rebekah also reside here." _Liz answered

Caroline crooked her arm in her mothers and dragged her toward the inside of the house. _"Mom, of course you're staying here and nowhere else. I have so much to tell you and show you. I'm bursting with happiness"_

Caroline momentarily stepped out of her mothers arm and went on to embrace Klaus exuberantly whispering for his ears only _"I love you"_.

At the show of emotion, Liz raised an eyebrow she was trying to keep her composure but was shocked inside. Elijah of course had all but spelled it out, Klaus was very much in love with Caroline. He had never seen his brother happier and that he was treating her very well. And from what little she had seen, Elijah had not been exaggerating. Well, she should really be shocked now as compared to a few days ago when she had taken a call from an unknown number who turned out to be Klaus, the same Klaus who had invited her, well all but insisted that she visit Caroline in New Orleans. This was definitely going to be an interesting week for her. Her daughter and a thousand year old vampire/wolf hybrid creature to whom, she apparently was all but official mother-in-law.

So here Liz found herself an hour later sharing dinner with both Klaus and her daughter in Klaus' mansion being served by uniformed waiters a four course meal that she was sure was the best she had ever tasted in her entire life. To think this was now the life her daughter was enjoying daily, eyeing Caroline, she looked like she was used to being pampered. Liz had almost choked on her wine as she witnessed Klaus tend to Caroline like she was the most precious thing on the earth. If she had not known Klaus as monster who had slaughtered so many, creating havoc in Mystic Falls, the same one who had killed Carol, Jenna all other vampires and anyone else who stood in his way, this Klaus who she saw in front of her would have been a mothers dream for a son-in-law for her daughter. But she had also been observing her daughter all throughout dinner and what she saw was a validation of what she could not accept before when Elijah had come. Her daughter was just as in love with Klaus.

Klaus had abruptly stood up after dinner and told both Liz and Caroline that he would leave them both to catch up smiling at Caroline before he exited the room

_"Come on Mom, let's have coffee in the green house."_ Caroline led the way through a hallway that led to an encased garden of numerous varieties of flowers most of which Liz was seeing for the first time.

_"Honey, this is beautiful"_ glancing around the garden.

Smiling Caroline excitedly answered _"I know Mom! Klaus designed this two months ago, you should have seen it when all the flora was brought in, flown from all over the world. This is one of my favorite places in the mansion, my private place."_

Liz hugged Caroline _"you really are happy here aren't you honey?"_

Caroline was starting to tear up _"Yes Mom I am. I know you probably don't approve, Klaus being who he is and all. But I can't deny what I feel, I truly do love him. He has changed, tried to be better. He's not perfect. Nobody's perfect anyway, even I. I hope you can give him a chance, give us a chance."_

Liz hugged Caroline again _"I am trying. I'm here aren't I. All I wanted was the best for you. I know you could never have a normal human life and it's partly my fault for not being there in the past. But I promised myself I will support your choices. I won't be around forever. You on the other hand will get to live a long life ahead. If it is with Klaus then so be it. Just don't stop me from having a parent to boyfriend talk with him lets see if I can intimidate him a bit." _

* * *

The next morning Caroline woke up to someone shaking her "_Wake up, Care_" yes, Rebekah had comfortably transition to calling her Care just like her closest friends had. _"Your Mom's awake eating breakfast, we are to have a day with her at the Hotel Monteleone. I was thinking we could lounge in the hotel pool to show off our new bikinis, your Mom does own one right?"_

Blinking at Rebekah, Caroline tentatively responded _"well if didn't bring one, we sure can take her shopping to get one. Whose idea was it anyway to lounge in a hotel pool today?"_

Bekah giggled_ "would you believe my brother? The things you make him do. We will take you Mom shopping, do lunch then lounge away in the pool in the afternoon. Both my brothers will be joining us at the pool in the afternoon. So get up, get dressed"_ Bekah tore off the blanket that was still wrapped around Caroline, _"really Care, naked again, your Mother is in the other room, have you no shame."_ Caroline threw a pillow at the retreating figure of Rebekah.

So here she, Rebekah and her mother where, lounging in the pool drinking whatever tropical drink it was with the little paper umbrella when both Elijah and Klaus waltz in, both dressed in board shorts looking like tourists.

* * *

Spotting Caroline, Klaus walked toward her and she could feel his eyes looking her over, her top and bottom, glancing around the predominately male population of the pool and back at her with eyes narrowing. _"My love"_ sitting down beside her and kissing her in the lips a little too long, he wasn't really on usually for public display of affection _"you seem to be a bit too exposed"._ Caroline looked down at her attire and back at Klaus. _"Klaus, it's a bikini, it's supposed to look that way."_

Narrowing his eyes once again at Caroline_ "well, it think you should change maybe into a one piece, it's a bit cold here, you might catch a cold"_.

"_Nik really! Its like a hundred degrees here. And that's what a bikini should look like, besides she's technically wearing more than me" _Bekah retorted.

Klaus then looked at his sister and said _"you dress like a whore Bekah. You put yourself on display like that and you will attract trash. You should know better. And you should stop encouraging Caroline"_

Insulted, Rebekah was about to start a tantrum when Liz intervened _"Hello Elijah, nice to see you again."_

Glad of the distraction, Elijah went to sit down on the empty lounger beside his sister _"Liz, I trust you had a pleasant flight yesterday and have been enjoying the day? Caroline and Bekah been showing you around?"_

Liz smiled at Elijah _"Yes! I have loved what I have seen so far,_ _and Klaus, Caroline's attire is fine. Besides she's in safe hands, I don't think anyone would dare approach her with five bodyguards standing behind us. Even I am a bit intimidated"_

Klaus looked at Liz and answered honestly _"I take Caroline's safety very seriously Sheriff. And while you are here, I take your safety just as seriously."_

A waiter approached them carrying two drinks in a tray. He then proceeded to hand them to both Bekah and Caroline saying _"compliments of the two gentlemen over there"_ pointing to two Italian looking men.

Caroline eyes widened and quickly caught the attention of the waiter _"sorry, I don't think we would be needing the drinks, we have our own. Please take them back with our apologies"_ she had been talking to the waiter while rubbing the back of Klaus as she felt the anger starting to consume him. While the waiter confusedly took back the drinks, Caroline also briefly looked at Elijah, sending him a subtle signal to be on guard for the reaction of his brother.

However, Liz had correctly read the situation and took Klaus' arm, attracting his attention. _"Klaus, I think its time we had a talk, do you mind taking a walk with me?" _

And with Liz' statement Klaus immediately forgot his anger and started to feel a little nervous. He looked into Liz' eyes and nodded his agreement. That brief look into Liz' eyes, so much like Caroline, sent Klaus once again into an overdrive of insecurities.

After a few minutes of silence, Liz started to slow down and face Klaus looking deeply into his eyes _"Klaus, I think you know what we should be talking about" _Liz started.

_"Sheriff"_ Klaus cut-in only to be stopped with a raised hand by Liz _"please call me Liz, I think its about time." _

Looking once again at Klaus she ventured to ask _"are you nervous?"_

Klaus took a step away from here turned his back and after a few seconds turned to look back at her _"Liz, I'm terrified. I think Elijah has appraised you of the situation has tried to give you as much insight as he could, but I know you would like to hear the story from me. My confession is I may?"_

_"Let's sit down"_ Liz told Klaus. _"I have seen some of your infatuation, I thought it was, with Caroline back in Mystic Falls. At that time I had all but forbidden her to see you. But she's stubborn, has her own mind, as you I think know now so very well. When Elijah had first talked to me, I protested and I'm afraid did not believe him. This was part of the reason I had travelled here. I was a little scared for Caroline, she always had a kind heart, always wanted to fix someone, make the world a better place. It's her nature"_

Klaus looked at the ground_ "so you think Caroline is with me because she looks at me like I was a project?"_

Liz grabbed the hands of Klaus, a little shocked by her spontaneous action. She noticed Klaus was shocked as well but did not pull his hands from hers _"Caroline and I talked last night. Your sister had also talked to me this morning. And I have also seen you with Caroline. Between the assurances from Caroline and your siblings and your actions, I am inclined to believe that you really are serious with her. I have already told Caroline this, and I will tell you the same thing."_ Squeezing Klaus hands _"I won't get to live forever and before you ask, I have no desire to. All I want for Caroline is for her to find someone who will take care of her, put her first, love her like she deserves to be loved. Can you promise me that you will be that man, or creature? I don't even know what you are."_ Liz tried to lighten the mood.

Klaus smiled at the attempt of Liz, squeezing Liz' hands back before looking into her eyes_ "there is nothing more in the universe that I desire more than to love and care of Caroline for eternity if she will have me. I will admit Liz, I may not be the best person for your daughter. But for her, and only her I am trying to be better. I have lived over a thousand years, but I have never met someone like your daughter. She terrified the hell out of me. For the first time, I have someone who loves me, I'm terrified that the day will come that she will realize I am not good enough for her. She will wake up one day and leave. For the first time in a thousand years, I am vulnerable. I have something that I never asked for, Caroline and her love, but I don't have the strength to give her up"_

Klaus was starting to tear up and unconsciously was almost bruising Liz with his grip. But all this time Liz did not take her eyes away from Klaus. She was a Sheriff, she did not easily intimidate even. She had seen vulnerability and sincerity in Klaus.

Klaus paused for a bit, maybe to gather his bearings, but Liz thought he was preparing himself for something then as if finally deciding he once again looked at Liz and said_ "I want to marry Caroline"_ he had said that smiling. _"I never thought I would want something like that after the kind of life I have led, but with Caroline, I want to experience everything including seeing her walking down the isle. I want to introduce her to the whole world as Caroline Mikaelson, my wife."_

Liz finally teared up as well with Klaus' confession _"ok"_ was all she got to say and proceeded to embrace Klaus whispering _"promise me you will love and take care of my daughter. Protect her with your life if necessary"_

Klaus stepped out of Liz' embrace and said _"I promise to love, care and protect Caroline and swear to make her the happiest woman in the universe"_

Liz responded _"I don't really know why you invited me to New Orleans, but I glad we had this talk," _gesturing to Klaus that it was time for them to go back to the others, she walked a few steps ahead of Klaus then passed and looked back at Klaus and said _"you have my blessing"._

* * *

**_So that was Chapter 2, one Chapter to go, yey! _**

**_As usual, reviews and comments are welcome. _**

**_Love and Kiss All Around the World_**

**_xoxo_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: So it's once again the end of a story. The second of my short KLAROLINE trilogy. I hope you guys enjoyed this and look forward to the third and last installment 'Obsessive Compulsive Us!'_**

**_Special thank you to sarcasticcraccola, and yes the proposal is part of this last bit._**

**_Truly this trilogy has also made me a bit neurotic, writing like mad, getting this story out. _**

**_Well here goes the last Chapter….hope you like it._**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any TVD / TO character, I only borrow the ones I like._**

**_Read on….._**

* * *

Klaus stepped out of Liz' embrace and said _"I promise to love, care and protect Caroline and swear to make her the happiest woman in the universe"_

Liz responded _"I don't really know why you invited me to New Orleans, but I'm glad we had this talk," _gesturing to Klaus that it was time for them to go back to the others, she walked a few steps ahead of Klaus then passed and looked back at Klaus and said _"you have my blessing"._

* * *

Klaus was having another sleepless night. Since Caroline had come into his life, he had mostly peaceful nights waking up refreshed and recharged. But since his talk with Liz, he was once again feeling agitated. It has been two days since 'the talk' outside everything seemed normal, he was as neurotic as can be, but inside, his emotions were on overdrive, if there was a term psycho-neurotic then it would aptly describe his state of mind. He was planning to propose to Caroline, and he wanted it done while Liz was still visiting. Since Liz had only two days left he was almost in panic mode.

He had requested Liz to distract Caroline, asked Liz to let Caroline show her around New Orleans. Of course being as phobic as he was, he always had at least ten day and night walkers with his Caroline, another point of contention with her. Presently, he was in the company of his siblings who had both stunned faces directed at him.

"_Brother believe me when I say, I want to help you make this the best proposal but you're anxiousness is not necessary. Caroline loves you, it's sickening sometimes the display she puts on for you I will have to agree with Bekah on that point. But for the first time in a thousand years, you are happy and settled and a could have not chosen a better mate and she could not have chosen anyone else better than you. Simplicity brother is sometimes the best alternative_" Elijah, ever the supportive brother advised his brother.

Lifting her eyes from the bridal magazine she has been shifting through, "_just be sincere, continue to do what you have been doing. She would be crazy to say no to you. Besides she likes me to much now, she will miss me if she says no to you"_ Bekah confidently stated.

Klaus ridiculed _"are you saying she like you more than me, that the only reason she would say yes to me if so she would lose you as a friend? Really sister, a little more support."_

Rebekah rolled her eyes _"you are just being unreasonable as usual, the proposal will be perfect. How could it not be, she will be surrounded by the things she loves the most, her garden, her new family, her Mom and you"_ she then stood up and tapped his shoulder _"nothing to worry about."_

Klaus wanted to roll his eyes but found it juvenile and just muttered under his breath _"easier said than done"_, Elijah just refilled his brothers glass with bourbon and took a seat and shrugged_ "you know Bekah's right. Now, do you want us dressed up for tomorrows' proposal or would it be a casual affair?"_

This elicited a snort from Klaus _"Brother, I didn't know you knew the difference, you would still be wearing a suit anyway"._

Attempting not to be sidetracked from his questioning _"of course I know the difference, it's the tie i was more concerned about, a darker shade means 'formal', a little shade channels 'casual'." Elijah retorted._

This finally produced an eyeroll from Klaus who looked at his brother a few more seconds before leaving.

Elijah thought, well both he and Klaus just shared a light moment with what he could only describe as humor. Things were definitely changing for the better if they could banter like this like they used to a thousand years ago. Elijah once again silently thanked Caroline for bringing the change in his brother. She truly was family to him now. Even Liz, who spent four days with them had fit into their lives seamlessly, Rebekah had found a mother figure in Liz, Klaus was intimidated by Liz just like Liz' daughter, Klaus had gone out of way to please Liz but more than that Elijah thought Liz and Klaus had formed a bond that was unique to them a short-of 'mother-son' bond.

* * *

And so came the night of the proposal with Klaus escorting Caroline through the garden, her garden. He had persuaded her to dress up in a blue cocktail dress, another one that he had picked out and purchased for her. Caroline had loved the dress and had initially protested using the dress tonight saying it was too beautiful for a dinner at home and should be saved for a special occasion. But typical Klaus and finally prevailed saying every day with her was actually a special occasion.

Caroline was a little intrigued by the fact that Klaus seemed to be a little nervous ended up teasing Klaus about it. Klaus for his part justified nervousness to Caroline as reminiscing on his part, informing her that it was here that he had after all first bared his soul to her, given her the eternity ring a few months back.

What used to be an open garden was now a aviary of flora and fauna which was known as "Caroline's Garden" will he had built it as a symbol of his devotion to her, she has nurtured it and flourished it to the state it was now just as he has done for him. It seemed fitting to have 'the proposal' done her. No other place had held as much significance to them as this had.

Klaus pulled Caroline's chair back for her to sitdown and just as last time poured champagne in their glasses _"our thing, my love?"_ and toasted then raised his glass to her.

Caroline drank her glass of champagne and asked Klaus,_ "is it done now? Can I finally see the expansion to the aviary you had suddenly rushed to build?"_

Chuckling, Klaus told Caroline _"let us have dinner and by sunset I will show you the new wing of the aviary, its best viewed at that time"_

Impatient for the unveiling, Caroline gestured for Klaus to start with his food taking his hand to glance at his watch _"eat then, we have about forty minutes to sunset"._

_"Then have at it, my love"_ Klaus responded.

Klaus had used the better part of forty minutes just mesmerized by Caroline that she had to snap her fingers to get his attention "_don't you get tired of just staring at me?"_

Klaus took Caroline's hands in his and responded_ "I will never get tired of looking at you, I can spend a thousand years just drinking in your beauty, but in truth it's not just your beauty that I want, it's all of you, my love. Come, i think the sun is just about ready to set"_

Because of the size of the aviary, it took Klaus and Caroline all of fifteen minutes to get to the new wing of the aviary. With much flourish Klaus stripped off the canvass blocking the entrance and signaled for Caroline to enter. What Caroline saw inside earned a grasp from her_ "Oh my God Klaus, it's so beautiful and the view it's so spectacular!"_

_"Yes, the view is breathtaking"_, of course Klaus was actually looking at Caroline when he said it. _"Now, take my hand I will show you the balcony" sensing his siblings nearby "I hope you don't mind, my siblings are also here"_ and so appeared Elijah and Rebekah, followed by Liz _"and your mother"_

_"Of course not!"_ Caroline responded _"Mom, it's this amazing!"_

Klaus once again took Caroline's hand in his and in front of his siblings and Caroline's mother proceeded to say _"Caroline, I know I have given you an eternity ring" fingering the said ring on her finger "as a symbol of my eternal devotion to you. I have said it before and I will say it again and again, forever_—**_My Love for you is _****_absolute, unrestricted, total, unconditional, you are my one and only reason for living. My one true eternal love. A thousand years and a thousand more would not be enough for me to illustrate to you the light you have brought into not only my life, but to my siblings as well. I have told Elijah this, even if we had each other—Elijah, Rebekah and Kol and Finn before—I always felt alone, incomplete. But with you in our lives, you have finally completed me. In front of Elijah, Rebekah and your mother, I renew my vow to you to love, honor and cherish you for eternity. I know I have always ridiculed you for hanging on to human traditions, but there is one human tradition that I find myself wanting to have with you" _**getting down on one knee still holding but letting go of one of Caroline's hand to get hold of the ring presented to him by Elijah**_ "Caroline, will you marry me?"_**

The first time Klaus had given Caroline a ring she had remained standing, however this time she could not help it, her knees were shaking she had to kneel down in front of Klaus. Now eye to eye she slowly moved forward and kissed Klaus tenderly before saying **_"Yes I will. My Niklaus, I will marry you and love you Always and Forever"._**

The next five minutes had everyone embracing everyone else. At some point Caroline has spotted Liz brushing of a tear from Klaus' eye, in Caroline's heart she knew then that her mother had whole-heartedly and unconditionally accepted Klaus and surprisingly both Rebekah and Elijah as well. It was truly the most special moment in Caroline's short life.

* * *

The proposal was quickly followed by a wedding that had included almost all of the supernatural beings of New Orleans who had sworn to be in their best behavior. It wasn't that difficult considering that ever since Caroline had entered Klaus' life, things have dramatically improved for the better.

Liz who had left for Mystic Falls the day after the proposal came back three weeks later for the wedding bringing a long with her the reluctant Mystic Falls gang of Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Damon and Stefan. After Liz had sat the gang down, they had all agreed to attend the wedding, of course except for Tyler who wasn't invited for obvious reasons. Damon had however drawn the line on any active participation at the wedding saying he would be busy planting his butt wherever the bar was at the wedding. Elena, Bonnie and Matt having all been childhood friends of Caroline ended up being part of the entourage, Elena and Bonnie serving as bridesmaids and Rebekah of course ending up as the Maid of Honor, she after all was the most accepting of the girls. Elijah was Klaus' best man with Stefan and Matt as his groomsmen.

While Liz was looking the best she had ever looked walking her daughter down the isle, Klaus only had eyes for Caroline and as the final vows were made, a hush was heard across the crowd as Klaus and Caroline were announced as husband and wife before fireworks in the sky suddenly appeared. The garden which had been transformed into a wedding heaven was the fitting venue for the love story of Klaus and Caroline Mikaelson.

As a gift from the witches of New Orleans which they said was shared by their ancestors, both Klaus and Caroline were made to drink a special glass of wine and blood. Usually suspicious of the unexpected, Klaus almost prevented Caroline from drinking the mixture but Caroline just raised her eyebrow at Klaus and proceeded to drink then handed Klaus the same glass to finish off the balance of the contents.

That night Caroline had one of the best nights in her life. She had been teased about wedding night sex but the lovemaking she and shared that night was a new high for her. They had finally mated, Klaus had insisted she drink his blood and he did the same to her. Instantly she felt a new power inside her, finally understanding what being mated meant.

* * *

A month and a half after the wedding, Caroline had been exiting her garden when she caught sight of Klaus_ "hey lover!"_ she teasing called out to Klaus who turned at the sound of her voice and after walking toward her lifted her and circled her twice around _"missed me much, my love?"_ Klaus countered before putting her down.

Caroline grabbed Klaus' shoulders to steady herself and giggled _"I feel a bit dizzy"._

Klaus immediately put his hands in Caroline's face to look at her_ "you do look pale, my love"_ he lifted her and flashed her to lay down at their bed suddenly frowning at a sound he couldn't decipher.

Caroline had closed her eyes and was in the process of trying to take deep breaths as she was still feeling a bit off while Klaus searched the room with his eyes still concentrating of tracing the source of the sound. It was faint, one had to lock out all other sounds for it to be noticed, it sounded like a fluttering wings, no…..it sounded like a heart beat.

Caroline's eyes were still closed as Klaus stared at her stomach, bringing his fingers on top of her tummy. Yes, it was coming from her. Particularly it was coming from her stomach. Klaus contemplated, could Caroline be pregnant? Impossible! It was at this moment that Caroline opened her eyes and stared at Klaus _"what's wrong my love?"_

Klaus took Caroline's hand and placed it underneath his and directly above her stomach_ "My love, I think you are with child."_

Downstairs, they both heard plates being dropped then the door to their bedroom opened with both Elijah and Rebekah at the entrance.

**_The End of Neurotic Me!_**

**_**cliffhanger for a third part of the trilogy – Obsessive Compulsive Us!**_**

* * *

That's it! Hope you liked it. will put up a page from this story to announce that 'Obsessive Compulsive Us!' is now available for reading.

I know i rushed the wedding part but really, it was all about the proposal. The next story is about 'the baby'. Yes, the witches were really instrumental in the creation of the baby with the special voodoo baby making mix they had Klaus and Caroline drink but this was helped along by the 'blood-sharing' of the couple. It's going to be another light/humor story to look forward too.

In the meantime, please check out 'Ten' and 'World's Apart' my other two stories still in progress.

**LOVE AND KISSES ALL AROUND THE WORLD**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is not a chapter, but for all of you following both stories: Seriously! and Neurotic Me!, the final story called "Obsessive Compulsive Us!" is up already. Hope you have time to read it. Would appreciate some feedback also.**

**Love and Kisses All Around the World!**


End file.
